Every Little Thing He Does is Magic
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Magnus and Alec's relationship is threatened by a man that's everything Magnus isn't. And to make matters worse, he's a Shadowhunter, and Magnus fears he may lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. Emotionally!HurtMagnus Malec and Jary
1. Whole Lotta Love

**Every Little Thing He Does is Magic**

1

**Whole Lotta Love**

Magnus Bane was the luckiest man alive. He had only one reason why, and that was the most beautiful boy in the world that was sleeping next to him.

Alec's head rested on his chest, fingers gripping his shirt, at complete and totally peace.

He stroked the boy's cheek, smiling softly. It had been five months since the fall of Valentine and the kiss in the Accords Hall, and nearly six since he first laid eyes on him. In his eight hundred years, he'd never been happier.

Alec sighed, nuzzling his cheek into Magnus's hand, a small smile on his full lips. So beautiful. The deep blue orbs opened slowly, looking up at him moments later.

"Good morning, darling," Magnus grinned. Alec smiled.

"Hey," he said sleepily. The warlock lifted his chin, kissing him languidly. Alec moaned softly.

He couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to be close to him at all times. He didn't mind if he kissed him for forever. He loved his warlock.

"I'm hungry," he smiled.

"Alright," Magnus smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're going to help me cook this time, though." Alec's eyes grew.

"What?" He blanched.

"Do you really want to be as awful as your sister? I don't want my boyfriend to be helpless in a kitchen."

"But, I-"

"Don't pull that Shadowhunter B.S. on me. I won't tell anyone, alright?" He promised, resting his forehead on his.

"I still don't want to," Alec grumbled. "I'll burn your kitchen down."

"And I'll wave my hand and it'll be out." He stood, grabbing Alec's wrists and dragging him with him. "You're out of excuses; let's make breakfast."

* * *

"I suck," Alec grumbled, staring at the torn, gooey mess on the pan.

Magnus smiled gently, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Practice makes perfect, darling." He kissed his neck, lightly waving his hand. "And don't be so provocative this early in the morning." Alec blushed. The pancakes reassembled themselves. "Now, try flipping again."

Alec managed to get one over, clumsily.

Magnus, on the other hand, had eggs whisking, potatoes sizzling and coffee bubbling all at once. He snapped, making the eggs pour themselves into a pan that was hovering over a green flame. He tossed the peppers and onions he'd been chopping into a skillet that was actually on the oven filled with potatoes behind him.

"That's not fair," Alec mumbled, looking down at the pitiful mess in front of him.

Magnus smiled at him from across the island. "I've had awhile to learn, baby," he winked.

"And the whole magic thing has nothing to do with it," he snorted. Magnus shook his head.

"This isn't magic," he said. He crossed the kitchen, taking Alec's waist and kissing him gently. "Mm. _That_ is magic, Mon Cher," he said softly. Alec blushed again. "Let's finish, okay?"

"Now who's being provocative?"

* * *

"So who is this guy again?" Isabelle asked. Jace shrugged.

"I don't know. Some guy from Idris that needs a place to stay for awhile," he said, cleaning a large blade and sounding bored.

"How long will he be here?" Alec asked.

"I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"What's he coming for?"

"I don't know."

"Is it bad?"

Jace sighed, looking up from the knife and glaring at the siblings. "Alright, appreciate the faith you have in me, I really do. But I one, do not pay that much attention, and two, I'm not that smart to figure it out. Maryse said there was some guy about our age coming to the Institute. That's it. That's all I know. Sheesh."

"I never questioned your stupidity," Magnus remarked, smirking. Jace rolled his eyes.

"I wonder when he's gonna get here?" Clary wondered.

The doorbell sounded. Jace grinned. "Whoa," he giggled. "Do that again."

Isabelle jogged to the elevator, righting her hair. Clary rolled her eyes. Someone says the word 'boy' and she immediately goes into flirtation mode.

She came back up a few moments later, looking a little crestfallen. A boy came in behind her.

Magnus damned the Clave, the Institute and himself for not staying home with Alec to the depths of Hell. His eyes were instantly ablaze, worry building in his heart, making it crack just a little.

The boy who walked in was tall, lean, with a strong physique. His jaw was chiseled, eyes a warm hazel. His smile was bright, cheeks soft and dimpled, lips so full they could only be described as lush. A black T-shirt clung to him, revealing his well defined muscles on his torso. Magnus saw the dark runes and the pale white scars that danced up his arms in an elegant design. His hair was light brown and shaggy, framing his face perfectly. He was stunning.

He registered his own appearance. Glittery hair made crunchy from gel, face caked in eyeliner and more glitter, making his skin coarse. His cheekbones were sharp and stiff, not like the soft ones of this boy. He absently ran his tongue over the inside of his teeth. Pointed, ugly, much like his lanky, skinny limbs. He looked down at his thin, ringed fingers decked in nail polish. His eyes signifying he was a monster for all to see, and the fact that he didn't have a bellybutton just sent his freak-factor skyrocketing.

He wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out.

The reason he was so worried, why he felt so ugly, was that this beautiful boy was gay.

He could tell, he just could. And what was worse, the look on Alec's face.

At the very least, Alec thought he was cute. Alec had looked at _him_ like that before.

The boy looked around for a second, his eyes meeting Alec's. They lit up. In that small, five second window, Magnus Bane went from being the happiest man alive to the ugliest, most despaired boy to ever live.

"Hey," Jace said, shaking the boy's hand. "Jace Wayland."

"Jared Asphodel," the boy grinned. He went around the group, shaking hands.

Magnus stared at his outstretched hand, looking bored and indifferent.

"Magnus Bane," he said, ignoring it. Jared dropped his hand.

"_The_ Magnus Bane? The High Warlock?" His voice was soft, but strong. Somehow, this made Magnus hate him more.

"How many other Magnus Bane's do you know?"

"Yes, that Magnus," Alec interjected, glaring at Magnus. Jared was still smiling.

"They talk about you all the time in Alicante."

"I'll bet." Jared turned to Alec; Magnus's heart stuttered.

"Jared Asphodel," he grinned, shaking Alec's hand.

"Alec Lightwood," he said softly.

Magnus wanted to grab him and run. He wanted to hold his hand so maybe this guy would understand that Alec was _his._ But he couldn't. He didn't know if Alec would want him to know that he was gay or that he was dating the world's biggest freak show.

She he stood, quiet, watching painfully, understanding that this could only get worse.

-Oh, dear. More soon! Tell me what you think!-


	2. A Loaded Smile

2

**A Loaded Smile**

Magnus was sulking, to say the least. The others were crowded around Jared on couches, smiling joking. He was off to the side in a chair, arms over his chest, legs crossed, eyes on Alec.

Alec hadn't talked to him, hadn't looked at him since Jared got here. It hurt…

He watched them talk and laugh, wishing Alec would just _look_ at him. This was worse than when they were staying secret.

_He's MINE!_ He wanted to scream. He wanted to snatch him up and run as far away from Jared as he could. _Alec, just look at me, please…_ But he sat, silent, watching.

Isabelle was looking at him. She followed Magnus's gaze to her brother and sighed. She saw it; she understood why he looked so sad. And, as usual, Alec was totally –innocently- oblivious. She doubted Alec noticed the way Jared was looking at him, either.

He, Jace and Jared were gabbing away about weapons, battles, Idris, women, and other boy things she could care less about.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked quietly, noticing her expression. Isabelle nodded in Magnus's direction. "What's the matter with-? Oh." She nodded again. "And Alec doesn't..?" She shook her head. "Oh, this cannot end well."

It was even worse when Maryse and Robert came home. Robert immediately started talking with the boys, recognizing the war they were speaking of and began talking right away.

Maryse, however, went to Jared, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"My, you've gotten so big," she smiled. _Smiled_. "How long will you be with us?" Clary and Isabelle exchanged horrified glances. Jace looked over at Magnus briefly before scoffing and shaking his head.

"A few weeks," Jared shrugged.

"Aw, so soon?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled. She patted his shoulder.

"Well, don't let me interrupt," she smiled at him and Alec before walking away.

Magnus looked even more crestfallen than before. Maryse liked Jared. She hated him. She didn't want Alec anywhere near him.

Maryse walked past him and she stopped, eyes daggers. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, warlock?" She sneered. Isabelle and Clary flinched with him.

Magnus stood, looking small and sad. He walked past the chattering men, stopping at the door next to Clary and Isabelle.

"Alec," he said softly. The young Shadowhunter didn't turn. He was engrossed in a story Jared was telling. Magnus swallowed. "Alec," there was a slight break in his voice. The boys erupted in laughter, drowning out his final, "Alec, please…"

He turned and left, glitter falling in his wake as he went.

Clary and Isabelle stared after him. Jace did too. They shook their heads.

"He'll figure it out in about an hour," Jace sighed, looking at Alec for a moment. "Maybe."

* * *

Magnus wrenched the leather coat from his shoulders, tearing off his rings as well. He kicked his boots off, not caring what he broke in the process.

He stormed into the bathroom. He stared at his disgusting face, wishing he looked like anyone else.

_Ugly, ugly, ugly, UGLY! You're so unbelievably hideous, no wonder he ignored you. You don't deserve him. Freak._

He scraped at his eyes, smearing the eyeliner and silver shadow. He dug and wiped until it was scuffs and blotched around them, leaving a few cuts and gashes from his nails. He slammed his fists into the tile and the marble counter over and over until the polish was chipped and dented.

He grabbed at his hair next. Glitter scattered all over the counter as he ripped it from its' styled form.

He finally stopped, nails and face bleeding, scalp sore, and looked at himself.

His face, now smeared in black and grey and red, hair lank and sticking out oddly, fingers mangled.

There's what he was, right there with his grotesque eyes framed in horror, a monster.

This, of course, was just his view of himself. An outsider wouldn't see a monster. They would see a boy. A heartbroken, scared, frustrated boy. He didn't look ugly; he looked like he needed help.

Magnus glared at himself, getting angrier and angrier until the mirror shattered.

He hung his head, sobbing softly. He'd fought so hard to get Alec, to get him solely his and not have to share him with Jace or keep it a secret. And now he was afraid he was going to lose him, and he didn't know what he could do to keep him.

Maybe he was overreacting.

But why wouldn't Alec leave him? Jared was handsome, polite, warm, normal. Normal. People would approve a lot more if Alec was dating someone like that. They sneer and scoff and hate when they find out he's dating a Downworlder, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, no less.

His mother liked him too. No, no it made perfect sense for Alec to leave him. And that was why he was crying so hard, alone, on the cold tile, wishing he could have those warm arms around him.

* * *

Alec thought Jared was hilarious. He was a riot, and nearly everything he said made him laugh.

"So, you guys wanna hang out tomorrow?"" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Alec grinned. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah," Jace nodded. Clary chewed her lip, glancing warily at him. "Uh, maybe we should ask Magnus to come along."

"I don't think he likes me," Jared said.

_I wonder why…_ Jace thought.

"Nah, that's just Magnus," Alec chuckled. "Right, Mag…" He looked around, trying to find him. Jace looked at his watch. Right on time. He looked at Clary and Isabelle as if to say: "Told ya so."

"Where's Magnus?" He asked. Jace chuckled, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity.

"He left over an hour ago," he said.

"What?" He jumped up, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "Why didn't-? Ugh, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He called before jogging out of the room.

Magnus's house was dark, as if he were asleep. Alec glanced at his watch; it was only nine thirty.

"Mwar," Chairman Meow cooed from the sofa.

"He asleep?" He whispered. The cat turned its' head toward the door to Magnus's bedroom. "Thanks."

Anything and everything that was destroyed or broken was put back, erasing any and all signs of the warlock's tantrum and leaving Alec clueless to what happened.

Alec quietly stepped into the bedroom, not wanting to wake the warlock if he truly was asleep.

Magnus was spread out on his bed, caramel skin standing out against the dark blue sheets beautifully. The moonlight filtered through the curtains and onto his back, perfectly highlighting each and every muscle on his back. His face was illuminated in a beam, peaceful and make-up free.

Alec sighed, smiling a little. He didn't know why Magnus even put it on. He was just as gorgeous without it.

He climbed in the bed next to him, softly kissing his back, lips tingling at the feel of his warm skin.

Magnus stirred, turning over and looking up at his sleepily.

"Hey," Alec smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Magnus dodged him and rolled back over, not saying a word. "Magnus, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired," he mumbled. Alec frowned.

"No you're not, what's the matter? Why did you disappear like that?"

"Your mother told me to leave," he said softly.

"What?" Alec exclaimed. "Why didn't you say-?"

"I did." Alec stared at the back of his head. "I did say something. You were too busy to notice." Alec's brow creased sadly. He lied down next to him, combing his fingers through his hair.

Magnus tensed a little, shutting his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alec said. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. And…and I'm sorry that my mom's such a bitch to you." Magnus snorted, shaking his head and pulling away from him.

"Magnus, what-?"

"Just go to sleep," he said softly. Alec frowned again. He sighed and put an arm around Magnus, shutting his eyes.

Magnus wanted to stay angry with him. He wanted to be furious with him for not realizing why he was so mad, for being so oblivious it should be a crime. But he couldn't. The argument his head was pushing lost to the longing in his heart.

He rolled back over, holding Alec to him, wishing he were stronger. He kissed the top of Alec's head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

Alec smiled against Magnus's chest, sighing, understanding that everything was okay. Even though it was anything but.

And he still had no idea.

-*facepalm* Gotta love oblivious Alec, huh? More soon!-


	3. Soaked

-Sexual Content Warning!-

3

**Soaked**

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked. Alec smiled.

"_We_ are going out. Jared invited us to hang out today," he said, tossing Magnus his make-up bag. Magnus frowned, cynical and suddenly angry. The day was going so well, why did he have to bring _that_ name up?

_Ugh, he's still clueless._

"Did he invite me, or you?" He asked shortly, staring at the glitter and black-smeared bag.

"He invited both of us. Me, Jace and you. Well, Jace brought it up before I could think to."

_Jace? _JACE _figured this out before you? _He wanted to scream. _Jace is an admitted idiot! God, Alec, _I'm_ supposed to be the insensitive one, not you!_ He shook his head, standing and going to his closet, taking out a silver leather jacket and a hot pink V-neck T-shirt, which he tossed into the chair in front of his vanity, now fishing for pants.

"I can't," he mumbled shimmying a pair of lime green skinny jeans on. "I can't I have a client to talk to." Alec frowned, staring at his back as he changed.

The warlock wouldn't meet his eyes.

_Beg me to with you, Alec, _he pleaded silently. _Ask me to wait until tomorrow. Let me know you want me around. Please care, want me with you…_

"Well, okay," Alec sighed. Magnus wilted internally. Alec looked disappointed, but it was an expression his lover missed.

_Damn it._

"Maybe some other time," he said softly.

"Maybe you and I can grab dinner tonight?" Alec offered, smiling a little. Magnus turned to him, hating himself for smiling back. He couldn't help it.

_Damn it, why can't I hate you?_ He couldn't. That smile told him flat out that he could never, _ever_ hate him, even if he was angry.

"Sounds good, darling," he said.

"You alright?" Alec asked, looking concerned.

"Never better, baby." It was a blatant lie, but luckily, it also went unnoticed by Alec. _What else is knew?_

"I'll be back later," he assured, pecking him on the cheek before walking out the door.

Magnus sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I love you," he whispered to no one. "I love you more than anything, more than life itself. I love you smile, your eyes, your skin, your hair, your voice, your lips, your hands and that cute little nose. I would do anything for you. I'd die for you, I'd kill for you, I'd sell my soul to the Devil, to the Clave to the Fae, whoever wanted it if it meant saving you, or even if you asked me to. You're my whole life, my life. I can't live without you now. Not even if I tried, or if I wanted to try. And I…I don't know if you know that. And I don't know if you feel the same way."

He took a shaky deep breath, snatching up his makeup and plopping down in front of his mirror and applying enough eyeliner to kill a horse to his eyes. He spent another twenty minutes on it and another forty –for lack of anything better to do- on his hair.

What the hell was his problem? He was Magnus Bane, Magnus the Magnificent, the High Warlock of Brooklyn! He feared none and was feared by all! He wasn't meek, or scared, or quiet! He was loud, rude, crude, powerful and intimidating! He wasn't weak! 800 years on this Earth and he was acting like some puny mundane. No, hell no, absolutely not.

But that all changed when he saw that face. Alec held his heart in his hands. He controlled his mind, his body, his feelings, his very soul with chaste naivety. It wasn't Alec's fault he made the warlock melt into a puddle when he looked at him a certain way. It wasn't Alec's fault he went straight through his armor, through walls he'd spent centuries building and struck every nerve in his heart with every word he spoke.

Those deep blue eyes rendered him helpless. That smile made his knees weak. His skin and lips made his heart flutter. The thought of losing what he loved most made him scared. God, he was so scared. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't live without him now, he loved him too much. He'd let him too far in to get hurt like that now.

He shut his eyes; another steadying breath.

Having nothing better to do, he spent another four and a half hours cleaning his loft from top to bottom, pointlessly rearranging furniture and even organizing his hair-care products. And when he was done with that, he repainted his nails, even taking the time to set jewels in out of sheer boredom.

And when that was done he played with his cat, smiling lightly as he chased the felt mouse on a string, batting at it with tiny paws.

"Where do you think he is?" It was 6:30. The cat glanced up at him for a moment, lifting a shoulder as if to shrug before resuming his pounce on the toy.

He fed the tiny creature and sat with him on the couch, absently patting his head.

It was 8:30. And now he was doing his very best not to imagine what could possibly be happening at that very moment.

* * *

Alec's porcelain skin against satin sheets, the city outside illuminating the room at the Institute. His lips were tangled in another's. Tanned, scarred hands held him, body just as bare as Alec's caressing muscles and crevices, tracing the white lines and runes that decorated his back.

The lips moved to soft alabaster; Alec keened softly, fingers tangled in light brown locks and running down the nape of his neck.

The foreign boy shivered a little, delving his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec's hands traveled over his biceps and his chest, loving the feel of this new skin. The other boy moaned, leaning his head back before softly kissing Alec's collarbone and chest.

"Jared," Alec breathed, digging his fingers into his shoulders.

"What about Magnus?" Jared whispered, gingerly cradling Alec's calf and holding it next to his hip.

"Magnus who?" Alec smirked. They locked in their passionate embrace again, bodies entangled with each other as if they were one person.

"Jared!"

Magnus woke with such a violent start Chairman Meow hissed and jumped a few feet away before gingerly returning to his spot beside his master.

He pressed his hand to his forehead. His hands were shaking, face covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"And people say an imagination is a good thing," he mumbled. He looked at the clock again. It was 9:30. He frowned. "Alec?" He called. No answer. Chairman Meow shook his head, mewling softly. "And I get chastised for being ten minutes late."

He swallowed. None of that. _I'm fine. I got stood up by my boyfriend by the golden boy I'd had to fight for attention and that sniveling little foreign-_

The door opened. Alec walked in, face dappled in sweat, an apologetic smile on his face, a rose in his hand.

"Hey," he smiled, offering Magnus the purple flower. "Sorry I'm late. Lost track of the time. We were sparring."

Magnus plucked the flower from his fingers, turning it over in his hands without much expression. "You, Jared and Jace were sparring?"

"Nah," Alec shook his head, peeling off his jacket and shaking out his damp hair. "Jace took off with Clary at about one to uh, go to lunch," he grimaced a little.

The flower suddenly burst into flame.

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed, tossing it into a glass of water not far away. Alec's eyes were large too. "Sorry," Magnus mumbled. He truly was. Alec half-shrugged.

"No big deal." Magnus swallowed.

"So…so you and Jared were alone for eight hours?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alec smiled. "He taught me a few things even Jace didn't know. It was great."

It was like he was carving his heart, carelessly, each word another dig.

"So, how did it go?" Alec asked.

"Fine," Magnus said shortly, not looking at him.

"You want to-" The warlock stood, his face void of any and all emotion.

"I'm not hungry," he grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked, confused.

"Out," he barked. "Don't wait up."

"Magnus, wait-"

The door slammed hard enough for him and the cat to flinch.

"I'm sorry," Alec said, frowning. He glanced over at the cat. "What did I do?"

The cat shook his head and stood, rolling his eyes and strutted into Magnus's room, tail twitching in a know it all kind of way.

"Great, now even the cat won't talk to me."

* * *

Magnus swung through the door into the dark room, vision swimming. He was trashed, and damn happy about it. For now, the horrible ache in his heart was filled with whiskey, martinis, tequila and a wide array of other hard liquors.

He started staggering toward his bedroom, yanking off his coat and tugging off his boots ramming into a wall as he did.

"Sorry, sugar," he slurred. He went into his bedroom, collapsing next to Alec, twisting out of his tight jeans and skin-tight T-shirt.

Alec rolled over, squinting. "Magnus?"

"Nope, Mary Poppins!" He exclaimed, throwing his clothes to the other side of the room. "God, you can't breathe in that shit."

"You reek," Alec stated sleepily. Magnus nodded.

"That's probably because of all the alcohol I drank," he said thoughtfully. Alec frowned.

"Why did you-?"

"Doesn't matter." Magnus kissed him, tears in his eyes. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," Alec said, still confused. "I love you too."

"You sure?" He sniffed.

"Hey," Alec wiped a tear that escaped to his cheek away. "Of course I'm sure, what's the matter, baby?" Magnus shook his head, burying his face in his chest.

"Could you hold me?" He whispered. "Please, just for awhile."

"Yeah. Magnus, what's the matter?" He asked gently. Magnus shook his head harder.

"Please, just hold me."

Alec wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. Magnus felt vulnerable and small. He never felt that way. Alec shut his eyes.

"What's wrong? I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong," he whispered. Magnus just sniffed. Alec listened for a moment, felt him shaking lightly. He was crying. "God, Magnus, what? Please!"

Still no answer. "Please, please hold me."

He held him, stroking his stiff hair. He fell asleep in a few minutes. Alec took a long look at him. Surprisingly, Magnus's hair and makeup were still perfect. Such control for a drunk.

His nails were done and he'd been dressed to a T. Now Alec understood. He'd stood him up. He didn't call, didn't say a damn thing about it. He shut his eyes, cursing himself. Some boyfriend he was.

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

Chairman Meow gave a small noise that could've been considered a snort. The little cat circled on the end of the bed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before laying down.

_Stupid Homo sapien._

-You know it's bad when the cat gets it, right?-


	4. Sure Fire Winners

**-M for MMMMMMMMMMM-**

4

**Sure Fire Winners**

_Three days later…_

"What if he hears us?"

"If you keep quiet, he won't," Alec growled, kissing him deeply, fingers tightening in his hair. Jared groaned in response, lifting Alec up. He wrapped his legs around his waist, tight, as he was slammed into the brick. He attached his lips to his neck, sucking heatedly.

"You sure we should do this here?" Jared gasped, fingers lost in ebony.

"You're not scared of a warlock, are you?" Alec challenged.

"Hell no," Jared spat, proving his point by kissing him, tongue tangled in his eager mouth.

"Then shut that hot mouth of yours and _do me_."

Moaning, whimpering, other various sounds of pleasure elicited from them both, sweat pouring over their bodies as Jared moved faster.

Alec's voice was exponentially louder and sharper in Magnus's ears.

"What're you gonna tell him took so long?" Jared grunted.

"I'll think of something," Alec gasped. "Now _move_!"

* * *

"Harder, HARDER!" Alec begged, the headboard slamming into the wall. Jared obliged, biting harder, body utterly soaked in sweat. Alec's head was thrown back, back arcing off the bed as Jared's teeth dug so hard a small trickle of blood fell from it, which Jared quickly licked up.

Magnus winced, unable to move or speak as the dream made him watch.

_Not so rough,_ he though miserably. _Don't be so rough with him. He's too sweet, too innocent to do that to. What if he loses it? He's scared enough doing it normally… Gently…gently…_

"God, Magnus _never_ treats me like this," Alec moaned. Jared grinned wickedly.

"I can do whatever you want me to do to you." Alec grinned back, yanking his hair, baring his mouth toward his own.

"Then for the love of god, make me hurt. I want it rough." Jared grinned.

"You got it, sweetheart."

* * *

Languid, slow, kisses. Soft hands, slow caresses, both moving as if nothing else in the world existed. So slow, so careful, so loving. It was more agonizing to watch than the others.

Alec gasped softly, fingers tenderly combing Jared's hair out of his face, softly kissing his cheeks and lips.

"When are you going to tell him about us?" Jared whispered. "I have to leave soon. I want to know if you really want something out of this or not."

"Of course I do," Alec whispered, kissing him. "I'm leaving him tomorrow. I promise I';; tell him about us and then I'll be with you."

"What if he tries to stop us?"

"Then I'll slaughter him like the monster he is."

* * *

Magnus jolted awake, gasping quietly. He looked at Alec, who was sound asleep next to him. He scooped him into his arms, gingerly kissing the top of his head, shutting his eyes in the dim light dawn provided.

He didn't remember what happened three nights ago, but he'd paid for it with a massive headache and a sickened stomach the following day.

Alec, on the other hand, had spent a good part of the past three days with Jared, either alone or with Jace.

Magnus wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Alec why he was so angry, so stoic. He wanted to tell him just why he was wearing all black or mute colors. He wore hardly any makeup, only straightened his hair and barely said a word.

He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to bring it up, to ask Alec if these awful nightmares he was having were true or if he didn't want to be with him. He couldn't ask Alec if he was cheating on him because then it was real. It was all real. He could lose him if he asked, whether his fears were true or not.

"Yes, Magnus, Jared and I are in love and I'm leaving you. You're a monstrous freak and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Alec, please no," he'd beg. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"You think it's true," Alec scoffed. "You honestly think I would do something like that. You think I would cheat on you! What do you take me for?

"Wh-what?"

"You obviously don't trust me, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you did."

He lost either way.

He shut his eyes, holding Alec tight.

_Does he know how much he means to me?_

_

* * *

_

"I'll be back by five, I promise," Alec said. Magnus shook his head, scowling.

"Do I have the plague or something? It seems like you can't stand being around me for more than five minutes here lately," he spat.

"It's not my fault that you don't want to go with me," Alec snapped.

"And it's not my fault you don't want to stay here with me."

"Magnus," Alec sighed. "Jared and I are _just_ going to hang out. Just because he's from Idris doesn't mean I'm going to develop some prejudice toward Downworlders. Relax."

Magnus shook his head, standing and laughing ruefully.

"You may swing the hammer, Alexander, but you continually miss the nail," he said, plucking a glass from a shelf above the bar and filling it with a type of alcohol foreign to humans.

"What are you talked about?" Alec demanded. Magnus swallowed the magenta liquid, shaking his head again.

"Nothing," he was suddenly very quiet. "Nothing. Go have your fun, Alexander. Your decisions are your own."

Alec frowned, staring at his back. He stood, going to him. Something had been very wrong with Magnus this past week, but whenever Alec asked he got angry or shut down. He almost burst into tears once.

"Magnus," he said, touching his shoulder. :Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing important," he mumbled. "Go Alec. I'll see you tonight."

There was a beat of silence between the two. Alec spun him around, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He looked into his eyes, still startled by the small amount of makeup he was wearing. "I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus said, looking sad, "so much." Alec smiled a little, still confused and left.

Magnus kicked the bar, seething, at himself mostly.

_Just tell him, you coward!_

_I can't lose him…I can't…_

_You're pushing him away! You're driving him into Foreign Boy's arms!_

_He deserves someone like him._

_So you're going to roll over and let him be taken away from you? You're not even gonna fight? It was just a matter of time with Jace but this is different. Whether there's something going on or not if you keep going like this he is GOING TO LEAVE YOU!_

Magnus shook his head and turned, looking down at his cat.

"What should I do?" He asked.

Chairman Meow shook his head.

"Gonna let me figure this one out?"

The cat bowed his head briefly. Magnus nodded.

"Okay," He said, pursing his lips. "Okay." He stormed to the door, ripping it open and stalking out.

The tiny cat smiled a little, using his head and all his might to shut the giant door. He hopped up onto the couch, circling a patch of sun and lying down.

_Go get him, tiger._


	5. Pick U Up

5

**Pick U Up**

He stormed into the Institute, looking around wildly for Alec.

"Knock much?" Jace asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus demanded. Jace looked at him knowingly.

"He just left," he sighed.

"With Jared?" The warlock growled, fingers tingling.

"Yeah. Clary and Isabelle went too." Magnus opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again.

"Uh, Clary and Isabelle?" He repeated. Jace nodded. "Where did they go?"

"Uh, the mall, I think," the Shadowhunter shrugged. Magnus frowned, thinking.

"Why? For what?" He asked. Jace shrugged again.

"I don't know. Girl stuff?"

So Jace did know. Magnus looked at him steadily, and Kace looked right back, a silent understanding passing between the two.

"Alec doesn't like going shopping unless…unless it's with me. He hates it."

"I don't know when they'll be back, but you're welcome to stay until they get here," he assured. The warlock nodded, his expression blank and unreadable.

"Thank you."

The two ended up in the kitchen. Jace sorted through a bag of weapons, sharpening knives, refilling bottles of holy water.

Magnus sat opposite him, also silent, making a paper football fly between the salt and pepper goal posts by itself and come whirring back.

"Are you hungry?" he said, finally breaking the silence. Jace froze before looking up at him.

"What?"

"You're stomach's been growling for the past half-hour. Are you hungry?" Magnus sighed.

"Yeah…why?" Jace asked. Magnus sighed again and stood, opening the fridge without touching it.

"Because you're hungry and, more importantly, _I'm_ hungry. And I have nothing else to do," he said shortly, shaking his hair out of his face.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Where do you think Alec goes when your sister cooks?" He scoffed. Jace laughed.

"You mind if I do too? I don't think I can get any more ulcers," he chortled. Magnus smirked at him.

"Alright. If you want to pay me, then sure I will," he said plainly. Jace frowned.

"You don't charge Alec," he said pointedly. Magnus grinned.

"Well, if you _want_ to pay me back the same way he does-"

"Alright! My stomach gets to suffer."

* * *

"And Greenlee told Kendall that she slept with Ryan just to get back at her," Magnus finished, eating another spoonful of ice-cream from the dish in front of him.

"What a bitch," Jace spat, shaking his head and taking a bite of what he considered to be the best sundae he'd had in his life.

Magnus was trying to think of something else to talk about. They'd been gone for hours, much longer than they said they were. He was starting to worry. He'd only get into a panic if Isabelle and Clary came back alone.

Jace was equally as worried, more for their safety than anything.

Twenty more grueling minutes had passed by. Magnus started pacing, the ice-cream dish bobbing in front of him.

Jace slammed his phone down for the sixth time. "What's the point of having the damned thing if you're never going to answer it?" He snarled.

Magnus was circling the kitchen, hardly paying attention to what he was saying. The blender jumped and started whirring. The microwave started on its own, beeping and humming. The lights flickered and the toaster heated.

"Magnus, relax." The warlock spun around as the toaster popped up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sitting down. The electronics continued moving. Jace's cell phone was blinking and vibrating.

"Magnus!" Jace exclaimed, chasing the device across the table.

"I'm trying!" He spat. "This kitchen would have exploded if I let out everything."

The elevator dinged, laughter and voices filtering into the room. The appliances stopped.

Isabelle and Clary came in first, cups of Starbucks in their hands.

Jace stood, barring their way, glaring at Clary.

"Where the hell have you been?" He bellowed. "I called you at _least_ six times!"

Clary smiled meekly. "It was on silent. Sorry."

"_Sorry?_" He exclaimed. She held up a small bag.

"I got you a scone." She smiled. He looked at the bag for a moment before snatching it from her.

"Better be blueberry," he mumbled.

"It is," she chuckled.

Jared and Alec came in, also laughing.

"You did not!" Jared laughed.

"Yes, I did," Alec grinned. "And I was damn proud of it too."

"I can't be-_lieve_ I missed it!"

Magnus was still at the island, arms folded, eyes fiery. Alec caught his gaze. His grin broadened.

"Hey babe."

"'_Hey babe_'?" He hissed, standing. "'_Hey babe_'? You've been gone for nearly six-and-a-half hours and I get 'HEY BABE'?"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," he smiled. "I got you something." He smoothly tossed a little blue box at him.

Magnus snatched it out of the air, scowling.

"Hey, Alec," Jared chuckled, putting his hand on the boy's arm. There was a loud BANG and the trash can spontaneously combusted. Alec jumped and turned; Jared let go.

"Alec-" Magnus growled.

"Baby, open the box," he chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes, huffing dramatically and opened the box. His eyes grew to the size of saucers.

In the box sat a ring. The emerald on it was huge –he doubted it was totally real. The ring was a radiant cut, large and gaudy, just the way he wore things. Silver prongs held it tightly in place, coming from the delicate silver band.

He just stared at it for a long time.

"A-Alec, what-?" He looked up, expecting to meet his eyes, but he wasn't there.

Alec was on his knee in front of him.

- :O-


	6. If I Had You

6

**If I Had You**

He just stared at him, gawking at the ring in his hand and the boy in front of him.

"Am I dreaming? OW!" He grabbed his arm, scowling at Jace.

"Nope, you're good," he smirked.

The warlock turned his attention back to Alec. He smiled in disbelief, shaking his head. "Uh, darling as beautiful as this is," he gestured to the ring. "And as lovely as you look on your knees, uh…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He chuckled. Magnus looked around at the other Shadowhunters in the room.

"Darling, if you haven't noticed, there's a lot of people in here."

"I know," he smiled. "The fearless rune helps." Magnus frowned.

"Fearless rune?"

"Mmhm," Alec nodded. Magnus sighed.

"Darling, this doesn't even count! Not with that thing!"

"Of course it does," he grinned. "Now, will you marry me?"

His heart stuttered all over again, palms sweating, stomach fluttering, tears welling in his eyes. "Alec-"

"The rune's disappearing, Magnus," Isabelle said, pointing at her brother's shoulder. The ink peeking from under his sleeve was retracting, fading away.

"It goes away once you do something you're normally too scared to do," Clary explained.

"So, what do you say?" Alec asked, hand shaking as he reached and held Magnus's. "Marry me?"

The warlock blinked rapidly, smiling in bizarre happiness. "Oh, I am so mad at you!"

"Why?" Alec asked, smiling back. "For a few reasons," Magnus's breath was shaky and rapid. "One, because you made me cry, and two…" He dug in his pocket. When he retracted his hand a thick, solid silver band rested there. "You asked me first." Alec grinned in disbelief, laughing in amazement.

"So, this raises the question: Will _you_ marry _me_?" He whispered, dropping to one knee.

"I-I… I asked you first," Alec challenged.

"Yes," he hardly dared to believe this was actually happening. "Yes, my darling, I'll marry you."

"And I'll marry you." The two lunged for each other's lips, kissing passionately, the others completely forgotten. Magnus held him tight, hoping Foreign boy was getting a good, long look.

_God, he's mine, he's mine forever…_

They broke apart, holding each other's faces, laughing and crying.

"This doesn't leave this room," Jace warned. "Right?" He said, glaring at Jared. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, the gay guy's gonna tattle on the two gay guys. Yeah, that makes sense," he said playfully.

"Just checkin'," Jace shrugged.

The two lovers were lost in each other, kissing rapidly and deeply.

"When?" Magnus breathed.

"Now; tonight," Alec gasped, excited. "I want you mine, officially, forever."

He took the ring out of the box, sliding it on Magnus's right ring finger. Magnus did the same to Alec's index finger. Alec frowned, curious.

"Why there?" He asked. Magnus smiled gently, stroking his hand.

Did you know there's a vein in your index finger that runs all the way to your heart?" He said softly. The girls in the back "awww'd". Alec stared at him for a beat before kissing him.

"You're so unbelievably amazing," he breathed, their noses grazing.

"I love you," Magnus said, raw sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too." They were kissing again.

"Where can we do this?" Alec asked. "Vegas?"

"God, no," Magnus groaned. "If I'm getting married for the first time in 800 years I won't do it in a plastic chapel with an Elvis priest."

"Ooh, can I-?" Isabelle squealed.

"Oh, no you don't," Magnus warned. "My wedding, my décor." He turned back to Alec. "Now, where does one marry an angel?"

"Idris," Jace said plainly. "But that might not be the best idea."

"You're intelligent," Magnus snorted. He smiled at Alec, cradling his face. "Name it, darling. Paris, Vienna, some island in the middle of nowhere, Hawaii, anywhere you desire."

"Uh…I…I don't know," he said simply, laughing a little. "You've been to a lot more places than I have." Magnus thought for a moment. His eyes lit up, face slowly splitting into a grin.

"Okay," he giggled. "I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

"Not telling," he said devilishly.

"Before we do all of this I need to talk to you," Alec said softly. ". Alone, preferably."

With a snap of the warlock's fingers they were gone.

"Man, I wish I could do that," Clary sighed.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Magnus asked. Alec looked up at him sadly, plopping on his bed.

"I was surprised you said yes," he admitted. Magnus blanched. "After the hell I put you through this week you should hate my guts."

"You knew the whole-?"

"No!" he defended. "No, I didn't know. Well, I knew there was something wrong, I just didn't know until yesterday what it was."

* * *

"_Well, that was fun," I said, smiling. Jared grinned back. _

"_Yeah, I thought so too," he said. We'd stopped walking. He looked at me for a beat. He leaned forward suddenly, nearly kissing me. I dodged him, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back. _

"_Whoa!" I exclaimed. "What the hell was that? Do you want Magnus to kill you?" He looked utterly shocked._

"_I-I didn't think you guys were together anymore!" He explained. "I mean, with the way you two have been acting I didn't think you were."_

"_What do you mean?" I challenged, confused. _

"_Well, you've spent virtually no time with him, you've hung out with me this whole time and when he's in the room you don't pay much attention to him." _

_It hit me like a ton of bricks. Why he looked so sad, why he was acting the way he was, the clothes, the makeup, the drinking, the tears. He thought I was…that I was cheating on him. With Jared. Oh my God, I'm so stupid._

_I thought of his eyes and his words. He'd been pleading with me to see what was happening. What did I do?_

_I have to make it up to him. I have to show him how much I love him and how much he means to me. But what could I… Oh, I know._

_

* * *

_

"You really thought I was cheating on you?"

"You had every reason to," he whispered. Alec frowned, taking his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"He's everything I'm not. Handsome, polite, Nephilim, normal. Your mother loves him. He…he doesn't have something in his blood that could kill you, he…he's perfect for you," he said quietly. Alec looked at him steadily.

"What does that make you?" He whispered.

Magnus bit his lip.

"I'm too skinny; lanky, gross. I dress like a freak. I don't have a bellybutton. I'm part demon, I wear too much makeup, I _sparkle_ like a damn Cullen. My hair, my eyes…don't get me started. I'm ugly, smug, demonic and a freak. Your mother despises me and the Clave will be out to make our lives difficult because of me. You deserve so much better than me…"

Alec smiled softly, taking Magnus's hand and guiding him onto the bed next to him. He kissed his cheek, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Alec, what-?"

"Shh, just wait and listen."

He looked at him.

"You're lean," he ran his hands over his chest. "Not lanky. You're tone, I like it. I love the way you dress, I couldn't imagine you in anything else. Your makeup too. You don't need it, but that's you. You sparkle better than any damn fairy. I love playing with your hair, whether I can move it or not. Your eyes are gorgeous. It was the first thing I saw when I met you. You're anything but ugly. You're smart, you're sweet, you're funny, passionate and you love me."

He kissed behind his ear, holding his face. "I love your lips and your skin. I love the way you smell, the way you hold me. Everything. You aren't a freak, you're beautiful. And I love you more than anything else in the world."

They kissed for a long time. Magnus finally broke them apart, smiling.

"Alright, my angel, I'm handing you over to your sister. Meet me outside this place in four hours, alright?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well, one of us is the bride, one of us is the groom. Regardless, we're not supposed to see each other until this shindig goes down, alright? So, let Isabelle get you ready and I'll see you soon." A kiss, a blink, and he was gone.

He sighed, lying back on his bed.

Alec Lightwood was the luckiest man alive. He had only one reason why, and that was the most beautiful man in the world that would be sleeping next to him tonight.


	7. Music Again

7

**Music Again**

"Alec, calm down," Isabelle said. "And hold still."

"Izzy!" Alec exclaimed, dodging the eyeliner. "This doesn't feel like me."

"It's just a little," she said, holding his face and applying the makeup. "Can I at _least_ see what you did to my hair?"

"All I did was give you a proper haircut. You don't look like you cut your hair in the dark with a butter knife."

"Can I-" he reached up to touch it.

"Nails, mister!"

"Ugh."

An hour and a half later, he was finally look at himself.

"Izzy, I don't know about this," he frowned.

"He'll love it, don't worry," she smiled. He swallowed hard. "If you say so."

"Nervous?"

"No, I'm shaking because I'm totally calm," he scoffed. "Of course I'm nervous!" She checked her watch.

"Alright, you should be outside in a few minutes." He swallowed hard again, hands shaking.

"You're sure about this?" Jace asked. "I mean, it's kind of dangerous isn't it?"

"I don't care," he said firmly. "I love him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"What about his?" Clary said, thinking aloud –once again- when she shouldn't.

"What?" Alec blanched.

"I said, what about his? Magnus is immortal, right? Well-"

"Clary, don't," Jace warned.

"We'll figure it out," Alec said, determined, glaring at her with that same anger he had when he'd first met her.

"Time to go, Alec," Isabelle said, guiding him out the door, scowling at Clary.

"I think the best day of his life might not've been the right time to bring that up," Jace said. "You sure can ruin a mood, babe." Clary sighed, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

It was a ballroom, vast in height and width. A dozen or so chandeliers, each glowing a different color, scattered light around the room. Columns were evenly spaced across the walls, Renaissance style arches connecting them through the molded ceiling.

The very center of the room was illuminated by the windows above, which made up the highest point of the multi-leveled ceiling. It let in the light from the full moon and the stars outside.

Hundreds of red and white roses stood in vases all along the hall, blue and pink petals leading from the large, heavy oak doors, leading right to the middle where Magnus was standing.

He shut his eyes for a moment, sighing. The candles around him sparked to life, giving the room just a little more light. Another flick of the wrist and a long bench appeared off to the side.

He fussed with his hair for probably the millionth time, waiting patiently for that beautiful boy to walk through those doors. Butterflies danced and thrashed in his stomach, god he couldn't wait.

The doors opened.

Alec looked around at the wonders this place held, how amazing it looked. He smiled, knowing only one person could make all of these outlandish and eye-popping things look so elegant and as if they were all meant to be this way. His eyes rested on that person. He gasped.

"Wow."

He was dressed from head to toe in a very light silver leather, almost white. Light danced off of the glitter embedded in it. His eyes and lips matched his jacket and pants, a white dress shirt peeking from underneath, along with the tips of his hair and his nails. Glitter sparkled on his cheek, electric blue eyeliner shaping his eyes.

He smiled shyly at Magnus, who was nearly gawking at him.

Alec's dress shirt matched his eyes perfectly, making them stand out even in this dim light. His black velvet coat was tailed, seventeenth century style, silver clasps holding it shut.

Isabelle had cut his hair, she must have. It fell in soft ebony pieces around his cheeks, gently framing his gorgeous face. A breath or eyeliner wrapped around his eyes, bringing out his features and how much his skin resembled porcelain. His pants hugged his body perfectly, making Magnus's heart race.

Alec closed the distance between them, trying not to run and keep his composure. The past four hours had felt like days, and seeing his warlock look this beautiful made it hard not to take him then and there.

"Hello, darling," Magnus said softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Hi," he gulped, staring even though he was trying hard not to. He blushed when Magnus touched his cheek, a gentle smile on his lips.

"God, you…you're breathtaking." His blush deepened.

"I don't think so," he mumbled. "But you, you're, I love you."

Magnus smiled. "Are you ready, darling?" He nodded vigorously.

"As hot as you look in that I _really_ can't wait to get you out of it." He blurted, then clapped his hand over his mouth, horrified that he'd said that aloud. For the first time in a couple decades, the High Warlock blushed.

"As you wish, Alexander," he giggled. Alec looked around.

"So, who's going to –I can't believe I'm saying this- uh, marry us?"

"I called in a favor," he winked.

"You called in a favor to a _priest_?"

"God, no!" he exclaimed. "A judge. He owes me big time. This only begins to cover it."

"That's legal, right?"

"You honestly think I would put you through that misery and spend all of my time getting this ready and myself for this to not be legal! Of course it is. You won't get off that easy, dear," he joked.

"Magnus," a deep voice said from the shadows. The two jumped, surprised.

"Josiah, what have I said about sneaking up on me?" Magnus said, lowering his lightning-strewn hands.

"Sorry," the man said. "I forget." He was a pleasant looking black man, tall, rail thin. He smiled at Alec. "You weren't joking, he is adorable."

"I have good taste," he grinned, touching Alec's chin. He looked over his shoulder at the doors. "I think we should let them in, your sister's probably dying from anticipation."

* * *

"I do," tears streaming down his face, smile wide and showing every single one of his pointed teeth.

"I do," shaking hands, shaking everywhere.

"Well, go on and kiss, now."

Alec jumped; Magnus lifted him in his arms, lips locking, sealing the deal completely, infinitely.

Isabelle and Clary were crying; Jace was smiling.

The lovers were lost in each other, the rest of the world nothing but a shadow of a memory that hardly mattered.

Forever, they had forever together.

Alec was clinging to Magnus so tightly his fingers were bone white and aching.

Magnus had engulfed the young Shadowhunter, wrapping his arms around him, touching his face, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"I love you, baby, I love you so much," Alec gasped. Magnus grinned.

"I love you too, Mon Cher. Je t'aime pour toujours."

I don't know what you said but it sounded pretty when you did." They both giggled like crazy, lost in euphoria.

"Let's get out of here," Magnus whispered.

"Where are we going?"

"On our honeymoon." Another breath and they were gone.

The three remaining Shadowhunters stood, smiling contentedly.

"It's a shame Jared couldn't be here," Isabelle said. "I think he would've liked to see this."

"I think Magnus would have obliterated him from the face of the earth the second he stepped in this place," Jace chuckled.

"Where'd Josiah go?" Clary asked, looking around. The others did too.

"Man," Jace shuddered. "Voodoo priests freak me out."

* * *

Alec stared out across the black lake. It looked like glass. He shivered violently, the icy wind cutting through his jacket and shirt like a knife. Warmth engulfed him in the form of a heavy coat a second later, leaving him no time to have to wonder where Magnus was.

"Where are we?" He asked, shivering. The warlock smiled, drawing him near, opening his own coat and letting Alec's shaking arms wrap around his waist.

"Somewhere in Canada," he said simply.

"Why here?" he was still shaking lightly.

"Look up."

Stars, everywhere, hundreds of them, the moon shining like a brilliant pearl among diamonds, a sight never imagined in New York. The sky was clear, void of any clouds at all, breathtaking.

"Wow," he breathed. "It's beautiful." Magnus cradled Alec's cheek and neck, fingers dancing on the soft skin. Alec looked up at him, eyes bright orbs in the moonlight, pale skin only highlighted, bringing out just how truly gorgeous he was, and there was nowhere for him to hide, this time.

"Yes," he whispered. "Beautiful." Alec blushed but didn't look away. He met his lips when he leaned toward him, melting in his arms. "Come here, darling."

He was guiding him toward the lake.

"Little cold for swimming, don't you think?" He exclaimed.

"We're not swimming," he chuckled, tugging on him when he resisted. "Just trust me," he took a step back, right onto the lake water. Alec looked at his feet, then at the warlock in front of him.

"You're crazy."

"Trust me."

He pulled Alec onto the lake, spinning around so they were farther away from the shore.

"Ah!" Alec yelped. "Are you insane? I'm going to-"

"You're standing on the water, dear." And so he was. The black glass was beneath his feet now, and here he stood.

"Holy crap."

Magnus grinned. "Now, I'm not walking on water, and neither are you. There's a barrier between our feet and the lake. It only appears that we're standing on it."

"Well, we wouldn't want to show Jesus up," Alec chuckled. Magnus nodded.

"That would be rude."

"So, um, why are we standing here?"

"First dance," the warlock exclaimed. "Lord, isn't there something you Nephilim do normally?"

"What about music?"

"When you're me, you don't need any."

They twirled around the water, laughing, smiling. Only they existed right now. There was no one else, no Clave, no Downworlders, no Demons. Just them.

They were kissing languidly when they reached land again, soft flesh against soft flesh.

"You know," Alec said, stepping away when they broke apart. "We don't have to do everything so formal."

"Oh? And what did you have in, oof!" The warlock shook the show from his hair. Alec folded his lips in an attempt to look meek that Magnus didn't buy.

"Why, you little tease!" He threw snow back. Before they knew it, it was an all out war between them. Alec tripped after awhile, falling into Magnus and sending them both laughing hysterically down a hill.

They came to a stop, Magnus on his back, Alec gasping on top of him.

"Alec," Magnus said breathily. "We should get inside." The boy was shaking violently all over, grinning broadly.

"W-why?"

"You're turning blue!" He laughed.

"S-s-so?" He shuddered.

"So we should go inside. It's too cold."

"Y-you wuss-ss," he tried to insult. "You're g-g-getting ol-ld. B-big baby." Magnus smiled, touching his ice strewn hair.

"Do you realize how much more fun we can have inside?" He asked quietly. Alec kissed him.

"Then why the hell are we still here?" Magnus kissed him gently.

"We aren't."

He was right. They were inside, warm air around him. Magnus kissed him again, shivering himself.

"Shall we make this marriage official?"

"Oh god, yes."

-LEMON NEXT TIME!-


	8. Fever

-**RATED M FOR LEMONY GOODNESS!-**

8

**Fever**

Alec didn't know where they were, he was just glad it was a lot warmer. He looked around, realizing they were in a very large, very luxurious bathroom.

"Alright, why are we in here?" Alec smiled, waiting for whatever was in store next.

"Turn around," he said, smiling gently, still shaking.

There was a bathtub behind them, overflowing with bubbles, still steaming. Alec sighed.

"That sounds wonderful."

Magnus eased the wet coat from Alec's shoulders, letting it fall to the tile. Alec turned back around, smiling lovingly up at him. Magnus smiled tenderly, pushing the other coat off and unbuttoning the boy's shirt, shrugging out of his jacket when Alec started to take it off.

Alec was shaking, cold. Magnus wanted to make it stop more than anything. But if Alec was moving slow, then so was he.

Magnus kissed his freezing neck with his own icy lips, feeling slowly coming back into his limbs.

"Okay," Alec shivered. "Let's hurry up, I'm cold."

They were in the tub a minute later, sipping wine.

"I'm not twenty-one," Alec said, holding his glass with both hands sitting cross-legged. Magnus smiled, mirroring him. He nuzzled his nose against his.

"I won't tell if you won't," he said. Alec smiled shyly, taking a drink.

"Whoa, slow down, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I want you tipsy, not passed out." Alec set the glass down on the side of the tub. He exhaled, sending bubbles floating in Magnus's face, catching in his hair, a puff landing on his nose. The two giggled. Magnus blew back, making Alec lean away, laughing.

"Alright, first snow, now bubbles. I think you have a problem, darling," Magnus grinned. They linked fingers, just looking at each other. Magnus held Alec's face, smiling.

"You're warm, now," he said softly, he pushed his hair out of his face.

"You too," Alec said, leaning into his hand. Magnus smiled. "Come with me."

He stood, putting on a robe and wrapping one around Alec. It was probably the softest thing he'd ever felt. Magnus hugged him, resting his cheek on top of his head. Alec sighed, comfortable enough to fall asleep but wanting to do everything but.

Magnus took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom and into the front room, a fireplace and a thick rug standing in the middle between soft couches and chairs.

The fireplace sprung to life, sending heat and light throughout the room, warming the chilled lovers.

Magnus pulled him down onto the rug, kissing him intensely, tongue delving into his mouth, holding his back.

The warlock lied down underneath him, looking up into those big blue eyes. Alec frowned, slightly confused. This wasn't how usually it went.

"What are you doing, baby?" He whispered. Magnus took a deep breath.

"Something I've never let anyone do before," he whispered, looking a little nervous. "I'm giving myself over to you, completely. I'm yours." He opened his robe, looking up at him with almost innocent eyes. "Do with me what you will." Alec stared at him for a moment, just staring, trying to comprehend what had just been said to him.

"You…" He didn't finish. He kissed him softly. "Are you sure?"

"Take me, darling. Whatever you want is yours." He was still staring, eyes wide.

"God, that's hot." He kissed him, wishing he could use words like Magnus did and have that sound better than it did.

He slowly kissed Magnus's neck, carefully removing the robe, leaving Magnus completely vulnerable to him. The High Warlock swallowed hard, looking scared.

"It's okay," he whispered, kissing his ear. "It's alright."

Slow kisses on his chest, butterfly soft. Magnus was gasping very quietly, his eyes fluttering closed. His fingers clenched tightly on the rug.

Alec gently bit his soft skin, making him keen and jump lightly.

"Alec," he choked.

"Shh…" He kissed under his jaw, suckling on his neck. Magnus shivered all over, his hands digging into Alec's back.

They kissed for a long time, Alec's hands touching the warlock all over.

"Are you okay?" Alec whispered.

"Stop teasing me!" Magnus breathed, lips trembling as Alec took them in his own. His eyes were half open again, lost in a haze of pleasure as Alec continued to caress and kiss. His hand cradled his back, holding him. "Alec, oh, oh Alec…"

Porcelain against caramel, bodies tangled as if they were trying to become one person.

"Are you ready?" Alec whispered. Magnus nodded, still lost, fingers tangled in Alec's hair.

Alec slowly lifted Magnus's calf to his hip, kissing his cheek.

"I love you," Magnus whispered, his voice unable to get any louder.

"I love you too." Alec kissed him gently, rolling his hips forward. Magnus gasped aloud, leaning his head back, baring his throat, which Alec quickly took advantage of.

"Oh, oh, right there, right there!" He choked, sweat beading down his body. Alec cradled the small of his back, moving slowly, feeling Magnus's longing pouring from his every fiber in his being.

"God, M-Magnus," he stammered, shaking himself. Magnus was breathing raggedly, his lips trembling, awaiting Alec's lips, which he obliged to immediately.

"Go-hod, Alexander! Yes, yes, YES!" He screamed, arcing into him.

"Almost there, b-baby," Alec gulped.

"Me too. Oh, UH! OH! OH! UHUHN! ALEXANDER!"

"MAGNUS!"

Alec looked down at him, both gasping, a thin sheen of sweat covering the both of them.

"You, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus gasped. "Are the biggest tease in the entire world, do you know that?" Alec blushed, his already flushed cheeks getting worse.

"Sorry…" Magnus kissed him.

"Don't you _ever_ be sorry for that. That was…it…you're amazing." He blushed again.

"You're not so bad yourself," he mumbled.

"So, Mr. Bane, what are we going to do next?" Magnus smiled.

"I don't know, Mr. Lightwood, what do you think we should do?" He blinked and they were in a soft, warm bed, clean, comfortable. Magnus snuggled against him, sighing contentedly, hugging him.

"I think we should sleep."

"Good idea."

Alec leaned against his chest, shutting his eyes.

"Good night, Mr. Lightwood." Magnus smiled, eyes closed.

"Good night, Mr. Bane."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, together, forever.

Magnus smirked. _Take that you muscular, foreign, boyfriend stealing Adonis. He's all mine now._ He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Magnus sighed. "Just go to sleep, Mon Cher."

He hugged him tighter. _Oh yes, all mine._ For once, he was glad he was selfish.

They slipped into oblivion, at sweet, innocent, beautiful peace.

**END**

-Thank you all so much! Readers, reviewers, both it was one helluva ride! :3 Thank you all and keep an eye out for my next fic (lots of pain and angst as usual ;) ) **Thriller Night** Halloween themed :) God bless and catch you on the flip side!-


End file.
